Yaar ko Hum ny ja baja dekha Ek aam love story
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Story written by Friend... I am the Publisher... The Definition of love... Ishq... Muhobaat... are differant for each one... Me & My friend both are agree with definition mentioned in Story


**Yaar ko Hum ny ja baja dekha**

Ek aam (mango) love Story

DUO backed to Home after Hectic and Tiring Week, nobody's mood to Prepare Food after reaching at Home so take some Food Stuff from their way back to Home, DAYA Parked Jeep and ABHIJEET stepped out and moved inside the Food Bar, when He gets back from Food Bar seeing DAYA talking to a Boy with wiping tears who was not more than 14/15 years and give him some money too, ABHIJEET realized in a minute that the Boy telling some Sentimental Story to DAYA and took some money from him.. He just moved ahead, get back to Jeep, DAYA geared it, both reached Home, tried to take Shower, ABHIJEET placed the Food at Kitchen counter whereas DAYA take out His Personals and in process scream as…

DAYA: arry Mera Valet?!

ABHIJEET just give an Anger look to Him and moved to His Room, here RAHUL called and DAYA picked the Cell and then moved to take Shower as well, when he come back, seeing ABHIJEET and RAHUL waited for Him to have Dinner, all Three take Dinner in Silence, DAYA after cleaning all, just take out some Chilled Cold Drinks and distributed it to all.. ABHIJEET stalking whereas RAHUL sat in Sofa in Relax mode and enjoying, DAYA sitting in a Couch and just moving His Head with making Faces as He scolded by ABHIJEET…

ABHIJEET: meri samjh nahi aata, Tum Dimagh say sochna kub shroo karo gay DAYA? Hr baat mein tum apnay Dil ko beech mein lay aatay ho… hr koi itna Seedha nahi hota jitna Tum usay samjhtay ho… (look at DAYA who was Not Listening to Him) DAYA kub Strong bano gay Tum?

DAYA: kya Boss… (sad tone) kub say danty ja rahy ho.. kaha na mujhy kya malum tha kay wo Baccha mera Valet lay uray ga, main samjha bechara Bhooka ho ga.. per wo tou…

ABHIJEET: tou kya wo Tujh say pehlay Ijazat leta… haan.. (rash) aur Ro kis Khushi mein rahy thay shahab?

DAYA: yaar us nay bataya wo bechara Anath hay, kitni raatein Footpath per guzarein, kitnay waqt Bhooka raha…

ABHIJEET (rash): aur phir Chor ban gaya, Pockets maarny laga… (to RAHUL) aur Tum kya Hanse rahy ho.. samjhao isay, her baat mein Emmotinal ho jata hay, Dimagh tou pata nahi kidhar rehta hay sahab ka..

RAHUL (with smile): Darasal is nay apna Dimagh na Apnay pait mein rakh liya hay…

ABHIJEET look at RAHUL, pat on His palm and both started Laughed madly, DAYA really comes in Anger and moved to His Room, Locked the Door and lay on His Bed, thinking as Murmuring…

DAYA (murmur): hr waqt yehi bolta hay kay Tum Dimagh say nahi sochtay, Strong bano, Emotional mut bano, ab bataon ga.. ban kay dikhaon ga Strong.. per… kesa Strong banu, ABHI jesa.. per ABHI tou Short Tempered hay, Strong thori, aur ABHI jesa tou Mian kabhi ban hee nahi sakta… ye Idea tou Reject Boss.. haan ACP Sir jesa ban jata hun, per Sir Daantty buht hain, magar Pyar bhi kartay hain.. nahi ye bhi Mushkil hay… haan DIG SHAMSHER jesa ban jata hun (a naughty smile comes on his face) phir pata chaly ga ABHIJEET ko kay Strong kya hota hay… !

Next Morning, DUO moved to Bureau and DAYA tell His Decision to ABHIJEET as…

DAYA (harsh): Tumhein buht shauq hay na Mujhy Strong dekhnay ka…

ABHIJEET: haan, ye meri Khawahish hay…

DAYA: ab dekhna main Tum ko Strong ban kay dikhaon ga…

ABHIJEET (look at him and ask): Meri tarah ya ACP Sir ki tarah?!

He knew that in DAYA's life He and ACP Sir really have a Big Big Role but DAYA Replied…

DAYA: DIG SHAMSHER ki tarah…

ABHIJEET (shock): kiya? (confuse) Kis ki tarah?

He thought He heard something Wrong… so asked again in Loud Voice…

DAYA (again strong): DIG SHAMSHER ki tarah…

ABHIJEET burst His Laugh, He can't Control His Laugh, DAYA gives Him a Tough look, He Pauses and then again Started Laughing, with much difficulty He controlled, FREDDIE comes late so ABHIJEET Ordered DAYA to present the Example of His Recent Decision by Insulting FREDDIE with Reference to DIG SHAMSHER…

ABHIJEET (to DAYA): chalo FREDDIE ki Class lo jesay wo Hitler leta hay…

DAYA (moved to FREDDIE and trying to make His voice little louder and Rash): FREDDIE, ye koi aany ka waqt hay, yaqeenun Tumhari wife nay Tum ko kisi kaam mein uljha liya hoga, (anger) ya tou Husband ban jao ya Officer, samjhy…

ABHIJEET really trying Hard to Suppress His laughter as DAYA in trying to make Strong did not give much attention on His Sentences, Here FREDDIE look at DAYA in Shock and then Tears comes on His Eyes, DAYA look at Him and just come Forward Immediately and Hugged Him with some Consoling Lines.. ABHIJEET just pat on His Head…

DAYA (to FREDDIE): arry FREDDIE, ro mut, (low tone) wo tou Main DIG SHMSHER ki Mimicory ker raha tha…

FREDDIE: DAYA Sir aap itny Achy hain, aap ko kya zarurat hay us Kharos ki Copy karny ki, (wipes tears) Mian tou dar hee gaya kay aakhir DAYA Sir ko ho kya gaya hay?

ABHIJEET: aye Bhagwaan, is ka kuch nahi ho sakta…

At Night, DUO at Quillas… DAYA take a Right turn, ABHIJEET look at him in Questioning, DAYA replied,

DAYA: yahan ek Naya Ice Cream Parlour khula hay…

ABHIJEET (cold voice): Do Sau rupaay hain Meray pass…

DAYA (shock n say): Boss, Jhoot tou Nhai bolo…

ABHIJEET take out His Valet and showed those Two Hundred Rupees which He told to DAYA, DAYA look at Him and then replied in Naughty shade…

DAYA: Theek hay Main Ice Cream Khata rahun ga, Tum Mujhy dekhtay rehna…

ABHIJEET look at Him in Anger and He started Laughing, He tried to Park Quillas but after seeing a Customer Line there as the Parlor is Opened today, DAYA think to come here after some time, so He again turned back the Quillas and moved to Next Lane, He saw an Antique Shop there when coming towards Parlor, so He suggested to ABHIJEET after His Enquiry that they spent some hours there and then back to Parlor, ABHIJEET did not say anything cz Driving Wheel is on DAYA's hand. Both stepped out after Parked the Quillas and then moved inside…

Both just roaming here and there, departed to different sections, suddenly ABHIJEET got Hurt by a Girl, DAYA immediately at the Spot, The girl checking a Sword and its Pierced inside ABHIJEET Neck mistakenly or Unmistakenly, who know's…

DAYA (to Girl): Nazar Nahi aata aap ko?

Girl: jee wo…

ABHIJEET (to DAYA): rehny do DAYA, Ghalati say lug gaya hay…

DAYA: per Boss dekho, kitna Khoon nikal raha hay, (DAYA take out His Hankerchief and placed it on ABHIJEET neck Wound and still to Girl in Rash) aap logun ko saheh tarah kuch karna nahi aata, abhi agar Ankh mein lug jati ye Talwaar tou…

GIRL (interrupts): I m Blind…

Here DAYA Stopped in a second, ABHIJEET also look at Her, the another Girl comes and told DUO that its only a Mistake as the Girl is Blind… DUO really Shocked especially DAYA, He instantly apologize to the Girl who is Blind and also to Her Frnd too… the Girls exit after this Incident, here DUO also Exit after some time, ABHIJEET wound was Not much Sharp so He suggested to DAYA to go to that Ice cream Parlor again… both reached there, parked Quillas and moved inside as the Rush was Minimum there now, DAYA because of His Height moved ahead and before He replace Order as the parlor is only for Take Away, He felt a Girl stand beside Him and giving Orders to Shopkeeper as…

Girl: ye Rainbow wala Flavor Do scoop, (she turned back and asked something to someone and again get back to shopkeeper) aur ye Tooti Fruity Flavor ek Scoop…

DAYA shocked to see the Girl and just cant resist now, He calmly told her after saying her EXCUSE ME…

DAYA (calm tone): acha tou aap ko BLINDNESS mein Ice cream Flavor nazar aa jatay hain…

GIRL feeling really Embarrass as she caught really on Bad time, ABHIJEET looked at DAYA and feeling something Wrong from His Facial Expressions so moved there and after seeing the Girl again, pat on His Head, He understand clearly that DAYA caught the Girl as He had caught Her earlier through His Instincts but did not break the news against DAYA.

DAYA (engage): wesay BLIND honay kay baad aap ko Ice Cream Flavour nazar aana start huay hain ya Blind hony say pehlay…?

Girl: dekhyey MR, haan main nay Jhoot bola, lekin main nay un shahab ko koi jaan boojh ker nahi maara tha, jaan ker maarti tou Pait mein Talwaar ghusa deti…

DAYA was in Extreme anger after hearing this, whereas ABHIJEET bit Shock on Girl extra Confident Tone and just grab DAYA arm to take him away… DAYA scolding with trying to take out his arm from ABHIJEET grip…

DAYA: aap ki himmat kesay hui, meray Bhai kay baaray mein ye kehnay ki…

ABHIJEET: chalo DAYA…

DAYA: Boss, dekho ye kya bol rahi hain…

ABHIJEET: chalo…

He tightens his grip and then take him out from the rush which really enjoyed the situation, ABHIJEET feeling DAYA was in really Bad mood so took Keys from Him and moved to Residence, the day ended up…

Next Morning, doorbell rings, DAYA opened the door and almost Shock to see an Inspector which is not a big deal the shocking scene is that the Inspector stand with the Same Girl and now the Girl said to Inspector…

GIRL: jee yehi wo Aadmi hay…

Inspector bit Hesitated, either He dunt understand wat to say to the Guy stand infront of Him with some Harsh Expressions as He knew the Guy as CID officer, He just gallup sliva, clear his throat and trying to present the Issue with care and caution.

INSPECTOR: Sir, mera naam INSPECTOR MANESH VOHRA hay aur Main WAASHI area say taluq rakhta hun, ye raha mera I-card aur Ye Miss ANJU hain, jinhun nay aaj subah Report likhwai hay kay…

ABHIJEET (coming and interrupts): is aadmi nay in kay sath Badtameezi ki hay… hain na…

Inspector just moved his head in Yes with Hesitation, DAYA look at ABHIJEET First and then ask to Girl…

DAYA: jee koi Sabut hay aap kay pass is ka?

GIRL: wo saaray log jo us Ice cream parlor mein maujud thay…

DAYA: aur meray pass wo saaray Gawah hain jo us Antique Shop per thay…

Here Inspector signaled something to ABHIJEET who took him aside after leaving DAYA and Girl in the issue… Inspector said something Important to ABHIJEET, ABHIJEET bit Quite after Listening all and then just moved towards DAYA and take Him inside the House, give Him Pen and Paper and said…

ABHIJEET: DAYA is Paper per Maafi Nama likho…

DAYA completely stunned after this Order from ABHIJEET part, He boils with anger, ABHIJEET knew the reaction so just grab Him again and tell Him something Secretly, DAYA look at Him again but after seeing the look, just Write an Apology Letter and after signing it, give it to the Girl…

ABHIJEET: dekhyey aap ko Letter mil gaya, ab aap ja sakti hain aur (to Inspector) Inspector ye Complain bhi yahein kahtam.. I hope U Understand what I m saying.

Inspector VOHRA: Very Well Sir…

After that He takes the Girl who was still Not feeling Happy but did not Argue once, DAYA quietly moved inside and ABHIJEET after Him, both gets ready as they moved bit late to Bureau after packing because they will move for an Under Cover Mission from there and thatswhy DAYA made a Plan to went for Ice Cream last night cz after so much time, DUO gets the Same Mission and both are going to that and preparing for that before a week, they took some Training Sessions as well for this Mission as it was of Very Higher Secure level… both turned to Tann and Tired by that Training Session and be back last day but really Happy cz of doing this Venture jointly especially DAYA…!

They reached Bureau after Two Hours of that, here they spent some time with ACP Sir to tell Him the Preparation and then back to their respective desks as they will move at Afternoon… after an Hour two Man entered at Bureau and directed to ACP cabin without anyone Entrance, DUO look at each one eyes, ABHIJEET knew the One Guy who gave Him the Mission Details at First Visit to DELHI Headquarter.. He comes to DAYA Desk and tell Him that, Both had some Suspicious feeling about the Mission that might be it Postponed, after 20 minutes, ACP called DUO inside, DUO entered…

The Guy who was not known by ABHIJEET presenting a Local Newspaper Afternoon Edition First Copy and DUO completely Stunned to look at that First, the Apology Letter of DAYA was there with His Picture and the Headline really Embarrass Him a lot… He does not understand what to say as Nobody ask any Query to Him yet, ABHIJEET just started as…

ABHIJEET (to ACP): Sir ye…

The First Guy: kya aap say kuch poocha gaya hay Sr Inspector ABHIJEET…!

ABHIJEET (low tone): Nahi Sir…

The Second Guy: Good…

The First Guy to DAYA: Main ARUN JOSHI CID Delhi say hun, Sr Inspector DAYA, kya Ye aap nay KHUD likha hay? Koi zor zabardasti? Ya koi Majbori?

DAYA (after a second in Sorrow tone): Jee Sir, ye Main nay likha hay, (look at ABHIJEET and say again) bina kisi zor Zabardasti ya Majbori kay…

The Second Guy (to ACP): Sir we are Very Sorry but Sr Inspector DAYA ab is Mission ka Hissa Nahi, baaqi ki pooch taach aap in say ker saktay hain…

DAYA completely Shocked, He want to say something but who believe on his statement, here ABHIJEET look at Him and said to Both Officers..…

ABHIJEET: magar Sir, ye sirf ek Ghalat Fehmi thi, is say is Mission ka kya taluq…

The First Guy (to ABHIJEET again in Rash tone): kya aap say kuch poocha gaya hay Sr Inspector ABHIJEET… ya aap ko kuch kehny ki Ijazat dii gayii hay!

ABHIJEET feeling Insult so His tone turn to little loud automatically.. he said…

ABHIJEET: theek hay phir aap Mujhy bhi is Mission ka Hissa Na samjhein…

The Second Guy: acha tou Sarkar nay aap ki Training per jo Rupya aur Waqt lagaya hay, wo Bekaar jayey ga… (to ACP) Sorry Sir, magar agar aisa hua tou yaqeenun Aap ko Delhi Headquarter aana paray ga…

DAYA (instantly): Nahi Sir, plz aisa nahi hoga.. aap ko ABHIJEET theek waqt per Mission Spot per milay ga.

The First Guy: agar aisa ho tou Acha hoga… (keen) aap sub kay liyey…

After that Both moved out, ACP did not say anything before DUO arrival till Officer Exit, DAYA look at Him and feeling the Embarrassment which He tolerated by the Officers just because of His Mistake really Hurt Him a lot, he came ahead and tell ACP…

DAYA (shame tone): so sorry Sir, Meri wajah say aap ko itna kuch bardasht karna para… (to ABHIJEET) boss Tum jao, Gadi say Bag lay lena.

After that He did not wait there and just left from the Cabin, ABHIJEET turned back to ACP and tell Him the Whole Incident, He said…

ABHIJEET: Sir us Inspector nay kaha kay wo Larki HM MISHRA ki Bhatijee hay, Main nay socha baat aagay nikl gayii tou leeny kay denay na par jayein, Mission per bhi jana tha, is liyey DAYA say MAAFI NAMA likhwa ker Main nay Mamala khatam karwa diya, (rash) mujhy kya malum tha wo Larki ye ker jayey gi…

ACP: ABHIJEET jao, Tumhein der ho rahi hay aur haan DAYA ko samjhatay huay jana…

ABHIJEET: Jee Sir

He feels the Sad tone of ACP, how much the Officers told Him before their Entrance, nobody knows, He moved, did not find DAYA, so move to Parking, DAYA stand with Quillas, instantly wipes His Tears after hearing someone step behind.. He turned back and find ABHIJEET, trying to look Refresh so tell ABHIJEET…

DAYA: Boss, tum apna Bag ek baar phir Check ker lo, kahein kuch reh na gaya ho..

ABHIJEET come Forward and hugged him, He feels a Vibration so pick out His Cell, and then pick it up too…

ABHIJEET: Jee Sir, (after few minutes) Theek hay Sir… Main aur DAYA abhi dekh letay hain, baad mein DAYA manage ker lay ga aur aap ko Report bhi day day ga…

He cuts the Call and signaled DAYA to sit at passenger Seat of Quillas while He engaged with Driving Wheel with saying.

ABHIJEET: ACP Sir ka Phone tha, Mujhy Evening mein jana hay, abhi Humein Andheri East jana hoga, wahan kay 4 ATM Maching kay vault say kisi nay raatun raat Paisay ghayeb ker liyey hain, Police bechari humari Saheta maang rahi hay, abhi dekh letay hain, baaqi aagay Tum dekh lena aur Sir ko Report bhi day dena…

DAYA did not say anything, ABHIJEET skipped the point that Why He will go in Evening rather Afternoon, both reached there and from Police Station to those ATM Machines Spots… they checked that, DUO discussed it with Concerned Police Inspector too but did not get anything Important, Police thought it was a Work of some Local Gang which created Chaos in the Area… DAYA talked to Inspector at ATM cabin door while ABHIJEET checking the Vault and suddenly Boomed threw DAYA and Inspector Outside and ABHIJEET remain as ASH inside the ATM cabin…!

When DAYA get back, He can't believe that ABHIJEET was No More as He was the Witness of that Bomb Blast but still can't believe on that, He is Crying hardly, it's really Difficult to handle such Good Built man which is right now Not in His Senses… RAHUL also Failed to Console Him and Sooth Him, ACP Sir tried to Relax Him and just to Protect Him from any weird so kept Him in Hospital Custody with His Personal securities about which no one knew…!

The Post Death Ritual was almost Difficult to do as DAYA was Not in His Senses, ABHIJEET Teeth and some Pieces of Flesh only Confirmed about what they called a Body as the Bomb was much more High Power and it totally vanished that Cabin, DAYA just Repeat the same with Extrme anger and pain…

DAYA: Tum sub log Pagal ho gayey ho… ABHIJEET Theek hay, usay kuch nahi hua… wo kabhi Mujhy chor ker nahi ja sakta…(to ACP) Sir plz… (grab his palm) Sir aap kahein na.. ye sub Jhoot hay… Ghalat hay…

But DAYA never receive the Answer which He wanted or needed… ACP Sir going through again a Bad Mental and Physical Phase of His Life, He feels He Lost His Another Son again who was the Right Hand of Him too… with much Difficulty RAHUL, SACHIN and FREDDIE take DAYA on SHAMSSHAN GHAAT, its really Difficult as ACP Sir want that DAYA gives AGNI to ABHIJEET Chita, might be His senses accepts ABHIJEET Lost after this, but seeing the Scenario, DAYA totally Out of Control, He rushed there, and just throwing stacks of Woods in Tears, He still saying…

DAYA (crying): Sir ABHI ko Chout lagay gi.. usay kuch nahi hua, aap log kya ker rahy hain…

between Stopping Him in that Procedure, He banged some of His Team mates also, with much Strength, His Team Mates grabbed him and Dragged Him inside the Quillas again and Locked Him there… He look at All through Windows and when ACP Sir giving Fire to ABHIJEET Chita, DAYA just Hit the Door of Quillas with extreme Force and ran there, Team trying to Stop but He moved and trying to take away the Fired Wooden Pieces, His Team Mates Dragged him aside even he Burnt Himself also in that, He still Screaming with…

DAYA: RAHUL, rok yaar, ABHI Jal jayey ga, usay Takleef hogi… SACHIN choro Mujhy, ABHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

ACP Sir sat on His Knees, DAYA obviously on Land because of Dragging He lost His Balance earlier, ACP Sir just grabbed his Face and Hugged Him so Tightly, ACP Sir Tears absorb in His Shoulder and DAYA still Screaming with Tears, the Team Surrounded them with Tears but DAYA feel Himself around the Walls which stand without Roof…!

ACP Sir trying Hard to Pretend as Strong either only He knew how much Pain He bears right now, ABHIJEET Dead, DAYA lost all Senses, Team completely Shattered, He Shifted DAYA from Hospital to Residence but before that he checked the House, He clear His House after taking Every Sharp things from His Residence, He dispose of all Cutlery, the Mirrors and any Glass Items found at DAYA Residence, even took His Gun with Him too, ACP Sir knew His Sentimental approach and this time the Loss is really Biggest of His Life, so DAYA's any Attempt to Hurt Himself is Logical, Here DR did not allow ACP Sir to keep DAYA under Anti Suppressant Medical Treatment, thatswhy ACP Sir shifted Him His Residence under His Supervision, He engaged VIVEK and FREDDIE with Him too after taking both Service Gun as well.. He checked His Preparations lastly and then allowed VIVEK, FREDDIE and RAHUL to bring Him at Home in Unconscious Condition…!

A Call calling Him, His memory recognize the Voice of that Call but His Eyes did not Open till someone touches him, His Eyes opened, a Scream trying to come out but Vanished when a Palm placed on His Opened mouth with Force, another hand Weaving on His Hairs and gives Him a Jerk and unspoken words moving around him, after few seconds, when these Unspoken Words understood by both minds, the Palm automatically moved from DAYA's mouth… DAYA with Force Hugged ABHIJEET either ABHIJEET felt it's the Most Crush hug he ever received by anyone, even after some second He call…

ABHIJEET: DAYA….!

DAYA automatically lose his Grip a bit so ABHIJEET manages His Sinus, His Shirt filled with Silent Tears, even he feels Extreme Jerks to Low Shiver of DAYA Body during these seconds… He gripped out and told in rash…

ABHIJEET: Dimagh saheh hay Tera, Ro Ro ker Bureau ko Soap Serial ka Set bana diya hay…

DAYA: tou Tum nay aisa kiya kyun? Aur Tum? Matlab!

ABHIJEET: DAYA Tujhy wo Higher Security Mission yaad hay na, bus samjh ye usi ka karna hay, unhun nay Tujhy us tarah Hataya aur Mujhy … Boom…

DAYA: aur wo Chita aur ACP Sir…

ABHIJEET: ab soch jub Tu Goa mein Dafan hua tha tou Mujhy kitna Dard hua hoga..!

DAYA: per Tumhein wo Plan pata tha aur Yahan Mujhy kuch malum hee nahi…

ABHIJEET: majbori thi DAYA, Humein her haal mein ye dikhana tha kay Main mar gaya… Yaqeen dilana tha un ko… tum wapis Routine mein aa jao, Strong banna hay na Tumhein..

DAYA: magar Boss…

ABHIJEET: koi agar magar nahi… bus ab yahan (put finger on His Heart) say nahi yahan (put finger on Brain) say kaam lena hay… (after a second in naughty shade) magar Shahab ka Dimagh tou Pait mein hay na…

DAYA busts His laugh, his room door knocked, ABHIJEET gives Him a Tough Look… a Voice initiated outside the door…

VIVEK: DAYA sir, DAYA Sir… aap Theek hain na?

DAYA turned His Head towards Door as He knew the Door was Not Locked as ACP Sir instructed Him about that… here in Confusion He did not say anything, VIVEK and FREDDIE entered and He feels a Curtain of his Window moving with wind…

VIVEK: Sir aap theek hain na, wo yahan kisi kay Hansny aur baatein karny ki aawaaz aa rahi thi…

DAYA look at Him, His Mind starts Working in a second, so He grabbed the Picture of Both which always placed at His bed side table and say…

DAYA: wo Main ABHI say baatein ker raha tha…

VIVEK look at FREDDIE whose Eyes filled with Tears and both moved out without any word… both sat at lounge and in Silence Console each one, Here DAYA lay down and after a Week this is the Most Soothing and Relaxing Sleep He enjoyed…!

At Morning, FREDDIE wake up by a Jerk, He look at the Person and just stand up in Shock, VIVEK also in a Stunned shell, DAYA in His Original attire, He is looking not the Old one but much Relax and Fresh.. His Shinny Eyes gives a Glow on His Face looking a Different Combination with the Light Mustache and Beard which He did not bother after ABHIJEET depart.. He told both to get ready because they are getting late; He also prepared the Breakfast as well… VIVEK and FREDDIE confused but felling Happy to get Back their Deary DAYA Sir at last, all Three reached Bureau and here the Rest also Shock with the Scenario, even ACP Sir also gets Doubtful about DAYA attitude.. He called RAHUL and told Him to be there Immediately, here RAHUL after Seeing DAYA also comes in Confuse state.. He look at ACP who signaled Him to projected towards Him and asks DAYA as…

RAHUL: DAYA, Tum Theek hona?

DAYA: haan… kyun?

RAHUL: nahi… (confuse tone) acha lug raha hay Tumhein yun dekhna… kya haalat ker li thi apni…

DAYA (after giving a meaningful look to ACP added): Mujhy pata jo chal gaya hay…

RAHUL: kiya?

DAYA: kuch nahi… arry Tum log hee tou keh rahy thay kay Mian Theek ho jaon aur jub main theek ho raha hun tou Tum log hee aajeeb sa behave kr rahy ho…

ACP: nahi nahi DAYA.. ye tou acha hay, Tumharay liyey, Hum sub kay liyey, CID kay liyey…

DAYA moved with Smile, here ACP Ordered everyone to keeps Eye on DAYA especially protect Him, He look at RAHUL whose eyes still fixed on DAYA's Exit spot and say..

ACP: tumhein kiya lagta hay RAHUL?

RAHUL: pata nahi Sir, ho sakta hay us nay ABHIJEET ki Death ko Accept ker liya ho…

ACP: malum nahi, magar kuch aajeeb hay.. (to all) Tum sub Sawdhaan rehna, Mujhy kuch Garbar lag rahi hay, najany DAYA kay Dimagh mein kya chal raha hay, apny Hathyaarun ka khas khayal rakhna… samjh rahy ho na Tum sub aur (to VIVEK n FREDDIE) Tum log us kay sath hee raho, agar kuch kahay tou kehna mera Order hay…( to RAHUL again) RAHUL dekho shayed is Badlao ki wajah Tumhein mil jayey…

RAHUL: Jee Sir…

Here RAHUL and Team tried to dig out the Main Reason cz in One Night DAYA turned back to his Original Cocoon was almost Difficult to Digest.. DAYA really did a Good Work and did not Open His Mouth as He knew that the Situation was at High Risk and later it will Disclose by ABHIJEET or ACP Sir by their Own self… He requested to ACP Sir to again give him the Chance to help out Police in that ATM Vault Case… ACP give Him that Chance, He was very Happy and engaged with this Case…

Now the Problem started as its Difficult for Him to live normally in that phase after knowing the Truth.. ABHIJEET did not meet Him after that.. now He is feeling Rash as how much minutes He cater with the Scenario, Here after 20 days, He got the News by SACHIN and FREDDIE that the Higher Security Mission which had dealt by DUO was giving to Other Officers after Demise of ABHIJEET and DAYA extreme Bad Mental n Physical Condition and now those Officers coming from that Mission Successfully and because of This ACP Sir visited DELHI Headquarter and came MUMBAI last night.. DAYA does not understand of ABHIJEET absence after the Completion of That Mission, He understands that ABHIJEET had Met Him Confidentially but now Why he did not reveal His Presence… ACP Sir gets back to Bureau Next Night, DAYA met Him in Everyone departure and now He wanted to discuss this with ACP Sir…!

DAYA moved inside ACP Sir cabin after Knocking and getting His Permission, ACP signaled Him to sit and DAYA initiated…

DAYA: Sir Mujhy Aap say ek zaruri baat karni hay…

Because of ABHIJEET Demise, ACP sir gives Him much attention just to release His Pain n Sorrow, He closed the File which He was Working and completely focus to DAYA with…

ACP (soft tone): haan kaho DAYA….

DAYA (after hesitation): Sir wo Aap ABHIJEET ko kuch kahyey ga nahi… (ACP stunned to hear the Sentence either he did not know what He reacts this moment) (DAYA again) Sir darsal Meri halat dekh ker ABHIJEET nay ye Faisla kiya kay wo Aap ki Ijazat kay bina Mujh say mil lay… Sir Aap us ko Dantyey ga nahi…

ACP (in shock): DAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

DAYA (in surprising tone): Sir Mujhy malum hay ABHIJEET zinda hay aur saheh hay… bus is Mission kay karan aap logun ko aisa karna para ta kay jo log bhi is Mission mein humaray Khilaaf thay, wo ABHIJEET ki Maut per Yaqeen ker lein… (ACP just look at Him) (DAYA again in confuse tone) magar Sir Mission tou ab Khatam ho gaya hay na… tou ABHIJEET saamny kyun nahi aa raha… (secret tone) kya abhi bhi us ki jaan ko Khatra hy?

ACP did not understand what He say, tell or React… some small drops fills His Forehead, He is looking DAYA in Complete Pain n Regret shade… DAYA was in Completely Attentive jesters to receive any News from ACP and here ACP… with much difficulty stand and then came towards DAYA side, take a chair, sat on it and say in Low tone…

ACP: DAYA, main Tum ko Kesay bataon kay ABHIJEET ab nahi hay… Tum ko kesay yaqeen dilaon kay Us ka Wajud ab humaray beech nahi… (disturb tone) DAYA kyun khud ko Khushfehmiyun mein rakkha hua hay… ABHIJEET mar chukka hay…

DAYA stand up in Rash and pain, he did not bother to Suppress His Anger now even against ACP Sir… He said in Tears…

DAYA: Sir aap ko Dukh Nhai hota ABHIJEET kay liyey ye sub kehtay huya… aap tou usay Betun ki tarah maantay thay na… phir..!.. Kya Us ki Chita kay Sath aap nay Wo Rishta, Muhabbat bhi jala di… Wo hay, Zinda hay… Mujhy aap ki Majbooriyaan pata hay… abhi aap kahein gay… DAYA ye Mission kay liyey Zaruri tha… hoga Zaruri.. per Sir… (his voice dimmed as whisper and filled with Tears) ye tou nahi kahein kay wo Nhai hay… wo Mar gaya hay… ye tou mut kahyey Sir… ye Nahi kahyey…!

He moved out with Heavy Heart, Here ACP totally Stunned, He could not Understand that DAYA grow that Fake Impact of ABHIJEET Life so strong inside Himself that now its almost Impossible to take Him out from that Artificial Utopia which He makes inside His Heart, Mind and Soul to live with that…!

DAYA in that Bad condition moved to His Residence, He stepped out from Quillas and tried to Unlock the House but due to anger, shiver and tears, the Key fell from His fingers, He get down to pick it up but rested at Floor and Burst out… He cant believe that after all this ACP Sir still take His Examination after saying that ABHIJEET is DEAD… He sat at Terrice Floor, grabbed his Head on his Knees and his body movement just realize that how much pain He is bearing now… after some time, He feels a Hand on His Hairs and without a minute loss and get up His face, He hugged on his Left side.. the Guy just place His Hand on His back and trying to sooth Him, DAYA initiated in Tears…

DAYA: Boss… ACP Sir ab bhi aisa keh rahy hain…? Kyun..!

ABHIJEET: DAYA kub tak apny Dil say socho gay, wo Majboor hain, humein nahi malum kay kaun CID mein un ka Khabri hay, kis nay us Mission aur is baat ki khaber un ko di thi kay Main aur Tum wahan us ATM vault ko dekhnay ja rahy hain, agar Bureau ya Sir kay cabin mein koi Bug hua tou… (after a second) hum apny taur per Bureau, Parking, cabin, Lab, Gadiyun, sub kay gharun ki Jaanch karwa chuky hain… per Sawdhani tou rakhni paray gi na…

DAYA placed His Head on ABHIJEET shoulder as Both sat with the Terrice walls, Wipes His Tears and say again…

DAYA: per Boss un ki aankhein, chehra, lafz, lehja… sub kuch aur hee bolta hay na…

ABHIJEET (smiles): Tujhy malum hay na wo kitnay Baray aur achy Actor hain…

DAYA (sweetly smile and replied): haan ye to hay… Tum kub aao gay Boss…?

ABHIJEET: aa jaon ga Yaar… jub Tu Dimagh say sochnay lagay ga na, (laugh) jis ko Tu nay apnay Pait mein rakh liya hay… tab aa jaon ga…

DAYA (fear): aur ager Main kabhi Dimagh say Nhai soch paaya tou… kya Tum Mujhy Chor jao gay…!

ABHIJEET (weaving on His Hairs with): Bakwaas Band… aur ye Shahab nay DEVDAS ka Part kub say Shroo ker diya hay… ?

DAYA smiles, His eyes feeling sooth with the Weaving movements of ABHIJEET fingers, body becomes Relaxed and System turned to Drowsy, He wanted to say Something, Convincing ABHIJEET to Reveal Himself now, Telling Him that He misses Him a lot but He did not do Anything and just went to the World of Dreams… !

His Eyes opened with a Jerk, He Shocked to see ACP Sir, FREDDIE, KARTIK and RAHUL who all looked at Him in Question Tone… He stand up and just Replying to all Questioning eyes as…

DAYA: Main kal raat shayed yahein So gaya tha…

He picked the Keys from Floor, and Opened the house and call them all inside… ACP sir signaled something to RAHUL and leaving with FREDDIE from the Doorstep after seeing DAYA… RAHUL came inside and just telling Him to Freshen up and He will make a Breakfast, DAYA moved to His room, took Shower, get ready as ACP Sir Dispose of every Mirror from His House, He did not look at Himself so about Shave is far away thing… He still did not get His DEVDAS look which was referred by ABHIJEET last Night.. He moved to Lounge where RAHUL be with Breakfast… He took Tea and then saw RAHUL whose focus was DAYA's face… ACP Sir told Him the Whole Scene of DAYA and Him and today Morning KARTIK called Bureau and tell them about DAYA sleeping outside His Residence so they all were there… RAHUL started as…

RAHUL: tou tum nay is Jhooti Khushfehmi kay sath Jeeny ka Faisla ker liya hay...

DAYA: ye jhooti Khushfehmi Nahi hay RAHUL… ABHI Zinda hay… ACP Sir nay usy abhi saamny aany say Mana kiya hay.. kuch Security Issues kay karan.. per wo Zinda hay…

RAHUL: acha agra wo Zinda hay tou Tum say Chup kay kyun milnay ataa hay? Wo bi Raat ko?

DAYA: bata tou raha hun ACP Sir ki wajah say aur Security reasons kay karan…

RAHUL (anger): DAYA kub tak Khud ko us ki Parchaein say Behlatay raho gay… Wo Mar chukka hay… jitni jaldi Tum is baat ka Yaqeen ker lo gay… Jeena asaan lagay ga…

DAYA (rash): Parchaein… wo Parchaein nahi hay.. wo ABHI hay… samjhy aur kiya is Jhoot per Yaqeen ker lun.. (dreamy tone) Ek shaks jo Mujhy Galy lagata hay tou Mera saara Khauff, Darr, Dard sub kahein Ghayeb ho jata hay… Ek shaks jo Mujh say Baatein karta hay tou us kay Lafz meray zehn mein Naqsh ho jatay hain… Ek sakhs jo jub Meray aaansoo Saaf karta hay tou us ki Ungliyun ka Lams mujhy mehsus hota hay… Tum kesay keh saktay ho wo Ek Parchaein hay… (anger) kya Mian Parchaein aur Insan kay farq ko Nahi samajh sakta… kya Main Tum ko Pagal nazar aata hun… kya Tumhein kabhi laga kay mera Mansic Santulan bigar gaya… (strong) RAHUL wo Zinda hay aur shayed Tumhein bhi yehi lagay kay Main Dimagh say Nahi sochta.. per Wo hay chahay Main Dimagh say sochun ya Dil say… ABHI Zinda hay …!

After that He moved out in Rash… He don't know What He said to RAHUL or either how much RAHUL hurt with His Sentences, He just knew that how much all these people Hurts him Delibrately… He just Requested ABHIJEET as…

DAYA: aa jao Boss… dekho koi bhi mujh per yaqeen Nhai ker raha… per ABHI Tum tou karo na… plz aa jao…!

He get back to House as He moved out in Rash without taking Quillas Keys and his Cell and Valet too, when He reached, House was Empty as RAHUL moved earlier after that Chat with Him.. DAYA opened His room door and heard as…

ABHIJEET: Aby DAYA, ye saaray Mirrors kyun hata liyey…

He grabbed the Comb in his hand and roaming here and there to search a Mirror, after searching it in His room, He moved to check it at DAYA room… DAYA almost Shock to see Him like that.. He remembers that Parchaein Stuff of RAHUL so moved ahead and trying to touch Him… ABHIJEET scolded as…

ABHJEET: agar Meray Baalun ko Hath lagaya na tou acha nahi hoga… itni Mushkilun say Naya Hair Style banaya hay…

DAYA: Tum yahan…

ABHIJEET (teasing): haan Shahab ka Bhashan khench laaya…

Suddenly Doorbell rings… ABHIJEET look at him and ask in Tension…

ABHIJEET: is waqt kaun ho sakta hay?

DAYA: pata nahi, RAHUL, VIVEK ya FREDDIE mein say, kyunkay Main abhi Bureau pohancha jo Nahi hun…

ABHIJEET: Mujhy jana hoga DAYA… warna RAVAN ka Gussa jhelna Aasan nahi…

DAYA: ruko.. Main bhi…

His Sentence cutted with the Door bell, he moved to Lounge, but before opening the Door, He just clear that Parchaein n Reality thing… He rushed to His room, jump throw His Window and then see ABHIJEET moving in a Truck Trunk… He moved Fast and get in it by ABHIJEET Help… ABHIJEET eyes fills with Anger but He did not say to DAYA a word… DAYA said as…

DAYA: Main bhi chalta hun Tumharay sath… dekhun tou ACP Sir nay aakhir Tum ko kahan Chupa kay rakkha hay… MUMBAI mein tou Nahi ho Tum..?

ABHIJEET: haan ek Chota sa Gaon hay… 6/7 Ghantay lug jaatay hain MUMBAI aany mein…

DAYA: aur ye Truck?

ABHIJEET: hr 15 din baad ye ek Chakker lagata hay…

Both reached that Spot where ACP Sir hide ABHIJEET… very Small Village without any Technology, even Cell Signals were almost Dead there… both Roaming as after 2 month had this Companionship again… DAYA took 2/3 Sugar cane, ABHIJEET just look at Him… they spent much Hours together there… when the Truck geared to get back to MUMBAI… ABHIJEET ordered…

ABHIJEET: chalo DAYA… warna Ye Truck nikl gaya na tou 15 din baad hee aayey ga…

DAYA make a Sad Face, sometimes He really merge Every Relation as Father, Mother, Brother, Sister, Friend, Colleague, Team mate wrapped in One Strong Bond called ABHIJEET…

ABHIJEET: DAYAAAAAAA… uth ja na… Agar RAAVAN ko pata chala na… Fazul mein Hum dono ki Parade ho jayey gi….

DAYA: Boss… Tum aa jao… bus…

ABHIJEET: aa jaon ga… kaha hay na… magar wohi DIL… aby Dimagh say bhi soch… saari Situation Shahab ko bata dii hay… phir bhi Bak bak… chal uth ja… mera acha Bhai hay na Tu…

DAYA Hugged Him so Tightly and just say in Strong and Ordering Tone as…

DAYA: agar Tum 10 din kay ander saamnay nahi aayey na… tou Main aa jaon ga Tumharay Pass… aur Mujhy ACP Sir ka bhi koi darr nahi hay… samjhy…

ABHIJEET: samjh gaya… ab ja… apna buht khayal rakhna…

DAYA moved out… Here RAHUL moved to ACP Sir and with Confuse Tone tell Him all.. SALUNKHY Sir who was there just to Relax ACP who called Him Last Night after DAYA's Chat in Shattered shade… SALUNKHY raises…

SALUNKHY (to ACP): PRADYUMAN kya aisa ho nahi sakta?

ACP and RAHUL look at SALUNKHY in Complete Shock sense… here VIVEK and FREDDIE who joint just after entering at DAYA House but find Noone and Now they be at Bureau to tell this to ACP also Stunned after hearing this…

ACP: kya bol rahy ho SALUNKHY… DAYA ka tou samjh aata hay… Tumhein kya hua?

SALUNKHY: dekho ACP DAYA ki Mansic Stithi theek thaak hay, is liyey ye kehna kay wo Asal/Naqal ya Reality/Artificiality mein farq nahi ker pa raha… bilkul Bewakoofi hogi…

ACP: magar..!

SALUNKHY: ABHIJEET kay Daantun kay DNA say Hum nay Ye samjha kay us Cabin mein ABHIJEET jo kay wahan tha wo Mar gaya… magr ACP ye bhi tou socho… kya DAYA ko Illusion ho raha hay… magar agar ye Illusion hay tou…

VIVEK: Sir Mujhy nahi lagta kay ye Illusions hain…

RAHUL (to VIVEK): tou ABHIJEET DAYA say milnay ataa hay?

ACP (after a second): shayed… ABHIJEET ka Dimagh buht Taiz daurta hay… ho sakta hay usay apny Sources say is Mission ki koi Jaankaari mili ho aur wo apny taur per ye Drama kheel raha hy…

SALUNKHY: magar is ka pata kesay chaly ga?

ACP (to RAHUL n VIVEK): DAYA ko Electric Shock Treatment per daalo… us kay Dimagh mein ye baat daal do kay is Illusion say bachnay ka sirf yehi ek Upayey hay… ABHIJEET ko malum hay DAYA ye Bardasht Nahi ker sakta… wo khud Bahar aayey ga… Mujhy dekhna hay Kub tak DAYA ki Ceekhein ABHIJEET bardasht karny ka Hosla rakhta hy… DAYA kay DR say Main khud baat ker lun ga… aur us Ward mein mujhy koi Choot Na milay… ek bhi Kona Miss Na ho… (warning tone) ABHIJEET agar aisa hay tou aisa hee saheh…!

SALUNKHY: Mujhy Nhai lagta Dr is ki Permission Tumhein day ga Boss… DAYA kay Nerves buht Weak ho gayey hain… aur Anti Suppressant Medicine kay buht zyada istaimaal say us kay Immune System ko Nuqsaan hua hay…

ACP: kuch bhi ho SALUNKHY… is Kheel ka End tou karna hay na aur Tum kis din Kaam aao gay… agar Dr is baat ki Ijazat Nahi day ga tou ye Kaam Tum karo gay aur ye Order hay…

SALUNKHY Shocked, all really tensed after feeling the Rash and strong Tone in ACP voice… DAYA's DR obviously denied and even trying to Convince ACP that it's Bad for DAYA right now… ACP ordered SALUNKHY who again trying to Convince Him a lot…

SALUNKHY: dekho ACP, Main Tumhari baat samjh raha hun… magar ye buht Khatarnaak hay… DAYA ka Brain…

ACP (interrupts in rash): SALUNKHY, kya main Tujhy Pagal nazar aa raha hun… kitna Mushkil hay Khud ko mazboot dikhana… kya Main nay kabhi is waqt kay baaray mein socha tha jahan Mera Right Hand Maujud nahi… Meray Betun jesa tha Wo… (with choaking voice) kya Mujh Dukh Nhai… Dard Nhai… aaj is pal ye socho Main kitni Takleef mein hun… (after a second) jo Tum say keh raha hun… karo… that's it…

It's Difficult but SALUNKHY Obeyed, DAYA's Scream touches the Sky but No One coming to Save Him from that pain… after the 2Nd attempt ACP Ordered to stop the Treatment and comes out from DAYA's room with Tears, the Painful Screams drumming on His Brain… ABHIJEET did not reveal meant what DAYA watched was just His Illusion…!

DAYA come back but really in Messy Condition just because of ACP, as ACP just wanted to Reveal the Truth, to make a Difference between Reality and artificiality… Team and SALUNKHY also Angry with Him… here FREDDIE presented a Guy at Bureau who wearing a Constable Uniform tell the Team including ACP…

CONSTABLE: Sir Main Heera Laal hun, Main WASHI kay Area mein Constable hun, shahab kal Mera Bhtijaa RITAWARA say aaya hay… wo 10 saal ka hay aur us kay pass say Mujhy ye mila hay… (give Him the CID badge Star) is Star kay peechy MUMBAI khuda hua hay… isi wajah say Mian isy yahan lay aaya hun…

ACP (hurry): Tum nay apny Bhatijay say poocha kay ye Usay kahan mila?

HEERA LAAL: jee Sir, ye usay apny Gaon mein Ek Aadmi nay diya hay… Main apny Bhatijay kay sath us kay Gaon gaya, per wo Aadmi kuch bolta hee nahi… us kay pass Gun hay per wo Pighal gayii hay… Mian nay buht poocha us say per kuch Nahi kehta…

FREDDIE: humein wahan foran lay chalo…

HEERA LAAL: jee Chalyey per yahan say 6/7 ghantay ka safar hay…

SACHIN: chalo…!

All moved with HEERA LAAL and after 6 hours Journey, 376 Km run and almost Two Months of Extreme Pain, they all see their Dear Sr Inspector ABHIJEET again… all run and it's the First Time, ACP forward and Hugged His Right Hand with Smile and Tears… He became again Alive… ABHIJEET Quiet just watching all of them and searching Someone anxiously… Team takes Him with Them, he saw Everything but did not React any Emotion… at MUMBAI, First SALUNKHY gives Him Treatment as due to that Blast Shock His Memory Struck on that Phase… after coming to Propotions He asked immediately…

ABHIJEET: Sir DAYA nahi aaya?

ACP: haan wo Theek Nahi hay, Tumhein us kay pass jana hoga…

ABHIJEET (murmur): magar us waqt tou ek dum saheh tha…

All Stunned to Hear His Mumur… ACP now wanted to meet Both of them in presence of ALL and then Reveal this hide and Seek… RAHUL joint and after seeing ABHIJEET alive really feeling happy… here at Hospital, He was Complete Shock after seeing DAYA… ABHIJEET rushed there, trying to Hug Him but DAYA just stopped Him…

DAYA (to ACP): Sir… Sir… aap ko ABHI… matlab ABHIJEET… mera matlab…

ACP (complete His Query): haan dikh raha hay…

DAYA (to RAHUL): aur tum ko…

RAHUL: zahir hay (teasing) abhi Meri Eye Sight theek hay…

DAYA just Hug ABHIJEET Tightly and Replying RAHUL in rash as…

DAYA: nahi Main samjha Dimagh zarur Kharab ho gaya hay… Tum parchaein keh rahy thay… dekh lo… ye ABHIJEET hay… arry ABHI Main nay itna kaha per (look at ACP too) koi bhi yaqeen karny ko Tayyar nahi hua kay Tum Mujh say Milnay aatay thay…

ABHIJEET (shock): Main… Kub?

DAYA: kiya Boss… ab tou jhoot Nhai bolo… warna in sub ko yaqeen ho jayey ga kay Main Pagal ho gaya tha…

ABHIJEET: magar DAYA Main Kub aaya tha Teray pass… balkay Tu aaya tha Meray pass… yaad hay wo Gunny kay Khait jis say Tu nay Gunny tour ker khayey thay…

DAYA: kya ho gaya hay Boss… mujhy kya malum tha kay tum kaha ho jo main Tumharay pass aata… haan…!

ABHIJEET (harsh): aby tou kya Main Jhoot bol raha hun…

DAYA: tou kya Main, yaad hay ek baar nahi teen baar tum Mujh say milnay aayey thy.. aur aakri baar tou ye bhi kaha kay Meray Baalun ko Mut chona… Naya Hair Style banwaya hay…

All Eyes focused on ABHIJEET whose new hair Style really Suites on Him a lot… ACP comes in extreme Anger as He confirmed that His Two Intelligent Officers now Meandring the Scene and playing with them Intelligently… He instantly left the Room in Anger… ABHIJEET behind Him after saying with DAYA in Rash…

ABHIJEET: ab Jhanper khayey ga DAYA Tu Mujh say… kub say Shahab Mujhy Dant khilwany ki koshish karay chalay ja rahay hain…

He rushed to ACP Sir and trying to Clear His Position as…

ABHIJEET: Sir DAYA ko koi buht Bari Ghalat fehmi hui hay… Mujhy tou yahan ka Rasta bhi Nhai yaad tha tou Mian ataa kesay… aap tou Meri Condition dekh hee chukay thay… aur agar Main aata tou sub say pehlay Aap say milta na… DAYA kis Hospital mein hay ya nahi? Kya wo Ghar per hay, in sub ki Jaankaari tou Mujhy Aap say hee milti na…

ACP (complete rash): haan Tumhary New Hair Style kay sath…

ABHIJEET Quiet and stopped whereas ACP left the Spot with the Same Harsh mood… here ABHIJEET dipped in the thought as…

ABHIJEET: kya DAYA sach mein Mujh say milnay aaya tha…!

Here his Best Buddy also weaving in the Same Thought as…

DAYA: kya ABHIJEET Mujh say milnay aaya tha… ya…!

Next Day RAHUL comes in His Room as SALUNKHY Sir suggest ACP to Stayed DAYA two more days and DAYA after so much Insisting to ACP and ABHIJEET did not get the Permission to shift to Residence,,,, RAHUL is really Angry, He is talking to someone and His Tone feeling the Shade of Annoying which He wanted to Suppppressing, DAYA look at him and ask… after cutting the Call, He said…

RAHUL: DEEP ka Phone tha… ek he baat bolay ja rahi hay, Dimagh kha liya…

DAYA: acha matlab jo Bacha Kucha Dimagh tha… hahahah…

RAHUL: ab Tum na start ho jana…

DAYA: wesay Kya keh rahi hay.?

RAHUL: yehi kay (imitate) "tum mujh say ISHQ karty ho ya nahi"?

DAYA burst His Laugh loudly, after some minutes when He felt that RAHUL left the Room, He controlled and ask..

DAYA: Tou Tum nay Kya kaha?

RAHUL: meri samjh hee Nhai aaya kay Kya kahun…

DAYA: arry ye kya baat hui… kya Tum us ko pasand nahi kartay, us say Muhabbat Nahi kartay…

RAHUL: DAYA ye Muhabbat Wuhabbat Mujhy samjh nahi aatii… sub ek hee cheez hay… ye Pyaar, Muhabbat aur ISHQ…

ABHIJEET (enter and added): Nahi RAHUL, sub alug alug hain… dekho Pasand pehli Seerhi hay… phir jub is mein Caring, Respect aur Attachment mil jayey tou ye Pyaar ban janta hay…

RAHUL: aur Muhabbat?

DAYA: jub lagay Tumhari Pasand Napasand mein, Faislun mein, Rawayun mein kisi Saksh ki Mujudgi Asar ker rahi hay…

RAHUL: aur ISHQ…

ABHIJEET: jub Lafzun ki zarurat Na paray… Jub Khamoshi sub kuch keh daaly.. jub lagay kisi ka HONA tumhara HOna hay aur kisi ka Na hona Tumhara Na hona hay…

DAYA (added): jub Tum Tum nahi Main ban jao… jahan Tum say Ihem Wo sakhs ho jayey…

RAHUL (ask): Tumhein ISHQ hay kisi say…?

DAYA: haan… Baarish say, Samander say, Muskurahat say, Aansoo say, (naughty) Ice creams say…

ABHIJEET (interrupts): aur Mujhy tou Bhae DAYA say ISHQ hay…

RAHUL and DAYA Stunned either RAHUL felt an ODD which comes on His face… He tried to cover it but Failed…

ABHIJEET (smiles): hmmm… (to RAHUL again) Tumhein AMAN ki bina kahi baatein samjh aa jaati hain… (RAHUL moved head in Yes) (ABHIJEET added) aur AMAN kay Aansooun mein say kaun say Khushi kay hain aur kaun say Dukh kay Tum aasani say Pehchan saktay ho na… (RAHUL again in Yes) kya us ka Hona Tumhray liyey Ihem Nhai hay aur Us ka Na hona Tumharay liyey Maut…

RAHUL (interrupts): haan yaar, magar wo Mera BHAI hay…

ABHIJEET (sad and signal DAYA): tou ye kaun hay Mera… tum nay sirf Khoon ka Rishta Na honay per Hum say Jazba ya us ka Ihsaas hee cheen liya…

RAHUL (confuse): nahi yaar, mera wo matlab nahi tha… magar sunny mein thora ODD lagta hay…

DAYA: tou Tum Mehsus karo na… Sun kyun rahay ho… pata hay Tum sub nay Jazbun ko Logun say ginna shroo ker diya hay… un per dekhna… sirf Ihsaas say dekho… acha ye batao Tumhein BAARISH kyun Achi lagti hay, wo koi Larki Nhai na Larka… phir..!

RAHUL: haan… per wo… wo…

ABHIJEET: kyunkay wo Tumhein Tazgi deti hay, us ko soch ker hee Tum Fresh ho jaatay ho… ek Khushi Tumharay ander aa jati hay… ek Ihsaas jag jata hay… jesay ek Poet ko apni Poetry say ISHQ hota hy… ek Writer ko apny Stories say.. ya ek Sipahee ko apnay Desh say ya Tum ko, Mujhy aur DAYA ko apni Duty say… (after a second) ISHQ koi cheez nahi RAHUL jo Tum kisi ko day saktay ho… ye khud ba khud Tumharay ander Ugg jata hay… phir Tum lakh koshish karo Ye jaan nahi chorta…

DAYA (added with His Sweet Smile): jesay Main…!

ABHIJEET and RAHUL smiles, both spent some time with them, ABHIJET added in Smile…

ABHIJEET (wink RAHUL and said in Smile): aur bhae apnay Sahab ko tou apnay Pait say bhi ISHQ hay…

RAHUL: hahahhahah

DAYA giving Tough look to Both of Them… here after some time RAHUL moved out, He did not raise the Query again… He felt His Heart Convince with ABHIJEET points as at Initial level He had felt it Completely ODD but after reviewing on His Points… His Heart followed that Tracks, He moved out, when He wanted to Sat on His Jeep, Suddenly Spalsh of Rain wrapped Him, The shawling of RAIN refreshes His Mood, His Heart convinced completely with wrapping of Drops of those Chilly droplets as…

RAHUL: sach kaha ABHIJEET nay, Mujhy bhi ISHQ he hay, AMAN say, apni Duty say, Desh say, DEEP say, BAARISH say aur Shayed (naughty smile) DAYA say bhi…!

**Kahein Mumkin hua kahein wajib**

**Kahein Fani kahein Wafa dekha**

**Kahien Zahir Kahein Chupa dekha**

**Yaar ko Hum nay Ja baja dekha…**

**Clearification**

The whole ISHQ views are of My Own… Main isay ek Ihsaas, Jazby ki tarah leta hun, meray liyey Rishta, lamha, Pal, Ihsaas, Jazba Ihem hay, na kay AASHIQ ka Gender,

ISHQ Living aur Non Living per nahi Justify hota, ye Reality or artificiality ko bhi Nahi manta, ye ek BAIL (poda/plant) hay jo aap kay ander khud ba khud Ugg jata hay, kisi ki cheez kay liyey aur aap ko Us cheez ka aur usay aap ka bana deta hay…

ISHQ muhtaaj nahi kay isay Express kiya jayey kyunkay ye khud sub karwa leeta hay, ye ek aisi zanjeer hay jo her kisi kay ander hay, haan magar is ka Qabul karna baray Bahaduran ka Kaam hay… is mein Aiik Akela nahi bakaly AIK Mukammal hota hay…

ISHQ Zaat ki Nafi hay, jahan Waris shah HEER kay liyeyy likhtay hain…

RANJHA RANJHA kartay HEER AAPY RAANJHA HUI…

ISHQ apny per bhi apply hota hay aur gairun per bhi, Dostun per bhi, Dushmanun per bhi, kyunkay ye Sikhata hay, seekhta hay aur aap ko apna bana leta hay..

ISHQ Zindagi banany per kaam karta hay… wo Zindagi ko ek aisi Khoobsurat Door say baandh deta hay jis mein kaun mehbub hy, kaun nahi,,, kya Farq parta hay…!


End file.
